


Falling Stars

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Post-ep 4.20 'The Rapture'Originally written c.2009





	Falling Stars

_“I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don’t serve man. And I certainly don’t serve you.”_

“You really scared me for a minute there, Cass,” Dean sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around the angel before him. 

“I apologise, Dean, but we have to be careful. You know that.” Dean nodded, letting out another sigh.

“Do you think they suspect anything?” Castiel shook his head carefully.

“They believe I am questioning their authority, nothing more.” Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes.

“How bad was it?” Castiel closed his eyes slowly and shook his head.

“I don’t want to speak of it.” Dean nodded understandingly before kissing Castiel’s temple. The hunter felt the angel relax into him, so he tightened his grip slightly. After a moment of this silent embrace, Dean pulled away and looked at Castiel curiously.

“Can… does Jimmy know what’s going on?”

“I have rendered him dormant. I felt it would be easier for him that way.” Dean smiled lightly at Castiel. A small, tight smile formed on Castiel’s lips before he leaned up and kissed Dean. Smiling at how timidly Castiel kissed him, even now, Dean kissed back. Taking control of the kiss, Dean backed Castiel slowly towards one of the two beds in the room. As soon as Castiel’s legs hit the bed, he fell willingly onto it; pulling his hunter with him.

~

Dean closed his eyes tightly at the offending light from the open window. A stirring next to him forced him to look, and Castiel was looking back at him with regret in his eyes.

“I have to go, Dean,” The angel’s voice was tinged with regret. Dean unconsciously tightened his hold around Castiel’s naked waist.   
“I am sorry.” Sighing softly, Dean let go so that Castiel could get dressed. Fully clothed, and with a sorrowful gaze, Castiel turned for the door. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered softly; half hoping the angel wouldn’t hear him. Smiling sadly, Castiel turned back to the hunter still in bed.

“I would fall for you, Dean. I truly mean that.” Dean looked shocked, and by the time he was able to answer, Castiel was gone.


End file.
